The present invention relates to compaction and baling of waste materials such as paper and cardboard, and in particular to a baling apparatus for forming and discharging a bale for efficient handling thereof.
Both horizontal and vertical styled baling machines are well known in the art, as described by way of example with reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,698 to Robbins and 4,057,009 to Burford et al. Overhead limitations make a horizontal baler attractive for use, yet added floor space is needed when compared to the vertical baler. Typically, a vertical baler will eject the bale by rolling or flipping the bale onto adjacent floor space making it hazardous for an operator standing near the baler. The horizontal baler of Robbins ""698 pushes the bale from a compaction chamber at a level above the floor in order to locate a lift truck for receiving the bale. It would be desirable to push bales onto the floor directly, but difficulty comes when an operator attempts to move the bale by singlehandedly moving the bale for placing the lift forks under the bale, making safety an issue. With further regard to safe operation, an operator must take care to stand clear of the compaction chamber when a gate, such as described, by way of example only, in the Burford ""009 patent is opened for depositing waste material to be compacted.
Therefore, in spite of the variety of baling machines available, there remains a need to provide for the ejection of a bale directly onto the floor while still providing ease in handling of the bale by a lift truck. There is further a need to provide for the safe operation of the baling machine by the operator who may spend hours operating the baler or only casually operate it in performing a part of his duties.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a baler that addresses the needs of minimal space requirements relative to bale size, and provides a bale shape that is effectively handled by typically available handling equipment such as fork lifts and lift trucks. It is further an object to provide for safe operation of the baler by an operator.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention are provided by a baling apparatus comprising a horizontally disposed floor plate having an arched surface for receiving material to be compacted thereon. A compression plate is mounted for reciprocating vertical movement with respect to the floor plate, and reciprocating means are operably attached between the horizontally disposed floor plate and the compression plate for reciprocating the compress floor plate, wherein material placed between the arched floor plate and the compression plate is compacted therebetween for forming an arched bottom surface therein. Pusher tabs vertically extend from an edge of the floor plate which floor plate is operable for horizontal reciprocation causing biasing of the pusher tabs against the material in a horizontal pushing movement, wherein material compacted between the compaction plate and the floor plate is pushed from the chamber onto an adjacent support surface.
To enhance formation of a bale having a desired arched bottom shape, at least one elongate strut is carried on a top surface of the floor plate for forming a depression within the bale formed during the compression of the material. Alternatively, two struts spaced for enhancing slidable movement of a fork lift under a bale formed by the apparatus. An alternate embodiment includes pusher tabs extending from rear edges of the strut. For yet further shaping of the bale, a pair of opposing struts extends along opposing edges of the compression plate, wherein compression of the material along lower opposing edge portions of the floor plate.
A method aspect of the present invention includes the steps of horizontally disposing the floor plate onto a base for providing a closed bottom end of the chamber, wherein the floor plate comprises the arched top surface for forming an arched bottom surface of the compacted material. Material to be compressed is loaded into the chamber, and the material compressed by reciprocating the compression plate relative to the chamber, wherein the material is compacted between the compression plate and the arched top surface of the floor plate.